nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
Atlantis is an African nation. consisting of 6 provinces. It is mainly around the Mozambique Channel and the Indian Ocean, on the east coast of Africa. History Pre-Atlantis Before Atlantis was discovered, Africa was a quiet place. Most of the continent was just made of villages and small cities. We believe some of these people crossed the Mozambique Channel, and were in Atlantis before Lil Atlant arrives. Most of these people were killed shortly after due to cases of Scurvy. Discovery It was a cold evening on July 31st. A man named Lil Atlant is sailing with two friends in the Mozambique Channel, unaware a storm is coming towards them. Then, the waves begin picking up, the boa t begins to break a bit. The boat is thrown onto an island where it smashes into hundreds of pieces. When the three wake up, they expect their in Mozambique. However they find themselves in a new land. They call it Atlantis, after Lil Atlant. Soon, more people arrive from Mozambique after they're reported missing. People begin settling here. Wars On a nice day, King James II is having dinner with a Sudan leader when Prince Will bursts in to tell him that Sudan, Ethiopia and Somalia have declared war against Atlantis. They politely finish the dinner then James returns to his home. Many battles are fought in the Mozambique Channel and the North-Western Indian Ocean between the nations and Atlantis. During the war, Wolf Class Battleships are built, they become the pride of the Royal Atlantis Navy, 27 are built, 13 sunk, 13 were decomissioned. The final 1 is currently at Fort James National Park, which was also built in the war. Years later after we purchase Mozambique, some people didn't want Atlantis to rule over them. They began the Atlantis Civil War. There have been attacks on the Mozambique Provincial Building, home of the Premier of Mozambique and roadside bombs. The death toll is currently at 291 Atlanti soldiers dead/missing along with 43 civilians dead/missing. Disasters Atlantis has had many disasters over it's years. Shortly after Atlantis was created, a category 4 cyclone struck the country, killing 4,000, as we did not have much technology to protect ourselves against it. Years later, the city of Arretium was nearly complete when a 8.7 magnitude earthquake struck, and then a large tsunami. It flattened most the city and 7,500 were killed as a result. After the conquering of Sudan, Ethiopia and Somalia, bombers hijacked a fighter jet and crashed it into the White Tower, which, then was the home of the Royal Family. They were not home at the time. During the Atlantis Civil War, bombers destroyed the Chad State Embassy in Arretium, it killed 20. The Royal Family So far, 11 Kings and Queens have served us over the past 365 years (est.). Currently, King James III is at the throne, next in line for it is Princess Linda II. The Royal Family lives at the Golden Tower, it's at the heart of Arretium. At the end of Main Street, along 1 way road (you can turn left/right when you reach the Golden Tower, onto a multi-direction road). On the road, there are also all the embassies. Military The Atlantis Military is quite large. It protects Atlantis, and the area against attacks. Army The Royal Atlantis Army (R.A.A) is a group of 2,500,000 soldiers who assist the nation during war or hard times. They have 45,000 police cars, tanks and jeeps combined. They carry AK-73 machine guns during war and PFB-1 pistols 24/7. Navy The Royal Atlantis Navy (R.A.N) is a group of 1,000,000 marines who assist the nation during war by the sea. They have 2,000 battleships, 2,000 aircraft carriers and 10,000 submarines. Air Force The Royal Atlantis Air Force (R.A.A.F) is a group of 1,000,000 pilots who assist the nation during war by the air. They have 25,000 F-91 fighter jets, 10,000 B-91 bombers and 10,000 H-91 helicopters. Space Force The Royal Atlantis Space Force (R.A.S.F) is a group of 500,000 astronauts who assist the nation in space. The Atlantis Space Station is 6 light years away. Astronauts use Space Cruisers to reach it in 4 years. Federal Office of Law The Federal Office of Law (F.O.O.L) is a group of 250,000 police officers who are the elite of the elite. They do regular patrols like normal policemen, but they also assist the military quite a bit. Allies of Atlantis *Juton *Belozay *DUTML *GEH *Chadian State *Ottoman Empire *Empire of the Sun *Porschestan *Vorno Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:African Nations